A Wonderful Life
by ravenschickie23
Summary: Sequel to love & Bball nathan and haley have a baby. they have to deal with the trials of being a parent and a college student. luke and brook are getting married. jake and peyton are soon to be engaged. they all have to deal with the trials of lifeTHEEN
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"NATHAN SCOTT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Haley screamed. Nathan was going to say something but Haley started to scream again. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I AM HERE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING INTO THAT DELIVERY ROOM WITH ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KEEP YOUR LIFE!" Haley yelled as the doctor and nurses rolled her into the delivery room leaving Nathan standing in the hall way. He then decided that he should go down to the waiting room because he liked his life the way it was. When he got there he found their family and friends waiting for news about Haley and the baby.   
  
"How is she?" Nathan's brother, Lucas Scott asked.  
  
"Well she said she is going to kill me and she doesn't want me in the delivery room."  
  
"That's normal Nate, when I was having you I almost killed your father." Deb said to her son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**in the delivery room**  
  
"Where the hell is my husband!" Haley screamed.   
  
"You said that he shouldn't come in here if he wanted to keep his life." a nurse told her.  
  
"WELL I LIED! GO GET HIM AND TELL HIM THAT IF HE DOESN'T GET IN HERE HE WILL BE SIX FEET UNDER!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Scott." the petrified nurse said as she went to go find Nathan.   
  
"Excuse me Mr. Scott." the nurse said. "Your wife said that if you don't get in the delivery room you will be six feet under."  
  
"Ok." Nathan said as he ran to the delivery room.  
  
"Nathan why the hell didn't you come in here?" Haley asked angrily.  
  
"Mrs. Scott we need you to calm down and you are going to have to start to push now." the doctor said.  
  
"Come on Hales you can do it. Just squeeze my hand if you need to." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his and kissing her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**an hour and a half later**  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Scott here is your little baby girl." a nurse said bringing the baby over to Haley so she could hold her.  
  
"Oh my god Nate! She is beautiful!"  
  
"Well as you as her mommy and me as her daddy why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Funny scott."  
  
"She looks just like you Hales."  
  
"Yea except for the fact that she has your eyes."  
  
"She does doesn't she."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey baby girl! I am your daddy and I am going to spoil you!" Nathan said to his baby girl.  
  
"She's gonna be a daddy's girl isn't she?" Haley laughed.  
  
"Of coarse!"   
  
"I love you Nate!"   
  
"I love you too Hales."  
  
"So what should we name here?" Haley asked.   
  
"Um how about Paige?"  
  
"Um no, how about Riley?"  
  
"Nah how about McKenzie?"   
  
"Hm not really liking it."  
  
"Well then what should we name her?"  
  
"Audrey?"  
  
I like it Hales!"   
  
"Well then Audrey it is."  
  
"How about Audrey Colleen Scott?"  
  
"I like it."   
  
"Well then can we show everyone our beautiful daughter now?" Nathan asked.   
  
"Well lets take Haley back to her room then we will bring the baby to the room." a nurse said taking Audrey from her mom and then they took Haley back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hales. How are you?" Brook asked as they all walked into the room.  
  
"Good, considering that I just had a baby."  
  
"Well were is my little niece, or nephew?" Luke asked.  
  
"Here is your daughter Mrs. Scott." a nurse said bringing the baby into her room.  
  
"Please call me Haley."  
  
"Ok well if you need anything Haley just ask."   
  
"Thank you. Well everyone this is Audrey Colleen." Haley said taking Audrey in her arms.  
  
"Aw! She is so beautiful!" Brook said coming over to see her. "She looks just like you Hales."  
  
"Yea, you can't tell now because she is sleeping but she has Nate's eyes."  
  
"She is so cute!"   
  
"Brook be quiet! You don't want to wake her up!" Peyton said.  
  
"Sorry!" everyone laughed at Brook.   
  
"Baby?" jenny asked pointing to the baby in Haley's arms.  
  
"Yes Jenny this is your cousin Audrey."  
  
"Puuuuurdy." Jenny said.  
  
"Yes she is." Jake laughed picking up his daughter.  
  
"Hales you look tired I think that you should lay down and sleep." Nathan said taking Audrey from Haley.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep." Haley pouted. "I wanna hold my baby."  
  
"You can hold her when you wake up, right now you need your rest."  
  
"Fine!"   
  
"See ya later Hales." Luke said kissing her forehead and then walking out of the room.  
  
"Night Hales, when you wake up I'll be here waiting and then you can hold Audrey." Nathan said kissing her.  
  
"Night." Haley yawned and soon fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Haley slept for a couple of hours and when she woke up Nathan was there like he promised.  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley yawned.  
  
"Hey Hales.  
  
"Where is Audrey?" Haley asked looking around the room and not seeing her daughter anywhere.  
  
"A nurse took her down to the nursery a little while ago."  
  
"Oh Haley said disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Do you wanna see her?"  
  
Haley nodded. "Ok well let me go get a nurse."   
  
"Ok."  
  
Nathan walked out of the room and moments later came back with a nurse.  
  
"You want to see your baby?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes Haley replied.   
  
"Alright I'll go get her for you." the nurse said walking out the door to go get Audrey.  
  
"I love you Nate."  
  
"I love you too so you don't want to kill me anymore?"   
  
"I never wanted to kill you."  
  
"Well you said otherwise earlier."  
  
"Well I lied."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Here is your daughter." the nurse said rolling the baby into the room.  
  
"Hey baby girl." Haley said looking over at her Audrey.  
  
"She is so cute!" Nathan said.  
  
"Well with parents like us why wouldn't she be?" Haley said mocking Nathan, remembering what he said when Audrey was born.  
  
"Haha." Nathan laughed.  
  
Audrey then began to cry and Nathan took her in his arms and rocked her in his arms.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry. Sh! Its ok baby girl daddy is here." Nathan said trying to get the baby to stop crying. Haley sat there and just stared at Nathan and Audrey.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Nathan asked looking over at Haley.  
  
"You, who knew that you could be a great dad."  
  
"I don't know. Well that's one trait I didn't receive from Dan." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yea one of many. Can I hold her now?"  
  
"Sure babe." Nathan said putting Audrey in Haley's arms.  
  
"Nathan and Haley were sitting there with Audrey for a little while when the doctor came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott."  
  
"Hello." Haley replied.  
  
"Well you and the baby are looking fine so you can go home in a couple of days."  
  
"Thanks doc." Nathan said smiling because Haley and Audrey were coming home soon.  
  
"Hales I have to go, even though I don't want to. Luke and Brook said that they are going to stop by sometime today, probably around noon."  
  
"Do you have to leave?"   
  
"Yes but I will be back soon."  
  
"Fine!" Haley pouted. "What time is it?"  
  
"11:45."  
  
"Good so I wont be alone for long."  
  
"Nope. I love you." Nathan said kissing Haley. "I love you too Audrey." he said kissing the sleeping baby's forehead.  
  
"We love you too."  
  
Haley sat there and thought about how great her life was. ' I can't believe that I'm married to the man of my dreams and I have a beautiful daughter with him. My life is perfect.'  
  
"Hales!" brook said pulling Haley out of her thoughts and back to life.  
  
"Brook why are you always here when she is sleeping?" Haley laughed.  
  
"She is asleep again?"  
  
"Yes she is. Wanna hold her?"  
  
"Can I?"   
  
"As long as you don't wake her up."  
  
"Fine I wont wake her up." Brook said taking Audrey from Haley's arms.  
  
"Where's Luke?"   
  
"I don't know I ran straight her so I can see my niece and I sorta lost him."  
  
"Good job! So do you guys know when the wedding is going to be?"   
  
"I don't know yet. All I know is I want a spring wedding."  
  
"Hey Hales." Luke said as he came into the room.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Took ya long enough to get here, jeez! Hales and I have been talking for like ten minutes." brook said.  
  
"I stopped to get Audrey a gift from the gift shop."  
  
"Aw! You are so sweet!" Haley said. "Whatcha get her?"  
  
"Here open and find out." he said handing Haley a bag.  
  
She stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a little pink teddy bear. "Aw! Luke this is too cute!"  
  
"Luke that is so sweet!" Brook said.  
  
"Can I hold my niece now?"  
  
"No! I'm holding her!" Brook said.  
  
"That's not fair! Haley!" Lucas complained.  
  
"Hey she got here first and now she is holding her. Maybe if you got here earlier you would be able to hold her." Haley laughed..   
  
"You're mean!"   
  
"Hey! She is my daughter."  
  
"Fine!" Lucas said sitting down into a chair.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby Luke!" Brook laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Peyton asked coming into the room along with Jenny.   
  
"He is pouting because I wont let him hold Audrey because Brook is holding her." Haley laughed.  
  
"Oh." Peyton laughed. She then whispered something into Jenny's ear. Jenny then ran over and jumped on Lucas' lap.  
  
"Hey uncle Lukie!" jenny said.  
  
"Ow! Hey Jenny. Very funny Peyton." Luke said.  
  
"I know! It is!" Peyton laughed.  
  
"Can I see the baby?" Jenny asked hopping off Lucas' lap.  
  
"Sure. Ya have to be quiet though she is sleeping." Brook said as jenny came over.   
  
"She isn't asleep." jesnny said.  
  
"Huh?" Brook asked.  
  
"Her eyes is open." Jenny said.  
  
"Well look at that, they are!"  
  
"Hey guys." Nathan said as he entered the room.  
  
"Yay! You're back!" Haley said.  
  
"I told you I would be." he said kissing her.  
  
"EW!!!" jenny said as everyone started to laugh. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was a couple of days later and it was time for Haley and Audrey to go home.  
  
"You ready babe?" Nathan asked as he came into the room.   
  
"Yes I can't wait to leave!" Haley said.  
  
"Ok lets go!" he said grabbing all of Haley's stuff and all the gifts that people had given to them for Audrey.  
  
They walked out to the car and put everything into it. Haley put Audrey into her seat and then got into the car herself.  
  
"I can't wait till we get home!" Haley said "I'm glad that I don't have to stay in the hospital any more."  
  
"Yea now you and Audrey get to come home and stay home with me." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his.  
  
"Yep. Now I get to sleep in my own nice comfortable bed!"   
  
"Well here we are home sweet home!" Nathan said as they got of the car.  
  
They got the baby and all of the stuff and went up to the house. When they got in there was a big banner that said welcome home Haley and Audrey! And everyone was there.  
  
"Welcome home Hales." Nathan whispered into her ear as he came up behind her.   
  
"Welcome home!" said Luke coming over to Haley and Audrey. "Can I hold her now?"   
  
"Yes Luke now you can hold her." Haley said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Yay! I get to hold her!" Luke said sticking his tongue out at Brook.  
  
"Oh my god Luke! Are you two?" Brook asked.  
  
"No, I'm two and a HALF!" Lucas said.  
  
"Well that explains a lot." Haley laughed. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After everyone left Nathan and Haley went upstairs and put Audrey to bed.  
  
"She is so cute." Nathan said looking at his baby girl  
  
"She is, isn't she."  
  
"Yup. Well lets go to our room so we don't wake her up and so you can sleep in your own bed."  
  
"Yay!" Haley said as they walked towards there room and Nathan let out a laugh.  
  
They were lying in their bed when the silence was broken by Haley.  
  
"Nate did you plan that?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"The party thingy."  
  
"Yea. Why?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering. It was really sweet of you to do that."  
  
"Well I'd do anything for you, and Audrey."  
  
"Aw! So sweet!" Haley said kissing Nathan on the cheek.  
  
"I know I am."Nate said as Haley just laughed at him.  
  
"I'm surprised we were ever able to get Luke to let go of Audrey." Haley laughed  
  
"Yea I'm surprised he isn't still here."  
  
"Well brook finally got him to leave."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She said that if he didn't leave he would have to where pink at their wedding. And when he heard that he would have to wear pink he ran out of the house."  
  
"Knowing Brook she would actually make him wear pink, even if he did leave."  
  
"Yea, she would." Haley laughed.  
  
"I love you Scott!" Haley said kissing Nathan.   
  
"I love you too James."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No I mean I'm Scott now also, you called me James."   
  
"Habit."  
  
Haley laughed and soon fell asleep, in her own bad, in Nathan's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**3:00 in the morning**  
  
Nathan and Haley both woke up when they heard Audrey crying.   
  
"I'll be back." Haley yawned. She got up and walked to Audrey's room and found the baby girl crying. "Hey baby girl. Are you hungry?" Haley asked as Audrey continued to cry. "I'll take that as a yes, and you would probably want me to change your diaper." she laughed. She changed Audrey's diaper then went down stairs and made a bottle for Audrey. She gave Audrey the bottle then after she fell asleep Haley put her back in her crib and went back into her own room and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**later that morning**   
  
Nathan was awaken by the phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?" he yawned.  
  
"Hi Nathan." Deb said, sadness in her voice.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?"  
  
"Y...your father...he...he died last night."  
  
"Oh. Mom are you ok?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but I need help planning the funeral and he has a will so you will need to come and hear the reading of that."   
  
"Oh ok. Well we will be in Tree Hill soon." Nathan said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Haley asked.  
  
"My mom."  
  
"Nate? What's wrong?"   
  
"My dad died." Nathan said.  
  
"Are you ok babe?"   
  
"Yea, I think so but I mean he was my dad."  
  
Haley pulled him into her arms saying, "its ok Nate, everything will be ok."  
  
"I know, its just the fact that he was my dad and now he is dead, it just has always seemed to me that he would never die. When I was little it always seemed like nothing would ever happen to him, he was always pushing me and nothing ever happened to him, and now...now he is dead."   
  
"It ok babe, its ok."  
  
"We have to go to Tree Hill so that I can help my mom with the funeral plans, and he apparently had a will made so we have to go listen to that being read."  
  
"Ok." Haley said still holding him in her arms.  
  
After a few minutes Nathan finally spoke up, "Do you think I should tell Luke? I know he was never close with him but still he is still his dad."  
  
"Yea, I think that he should at least know about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook and Lucas were lying asleep in bed when they heard the phone ring.   
  
"Luke answer the phone!" brook said crankily.   
  
"Ok ok hold your horses!"   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke, its Nate."  
  
"Hey Nate, there better be a good reason why you called me this early because I was asleep!"   
  
"Um sorry about that. Well um Luke dad died."  
  
"Oh. Are you ok?"   
  
"Yea, just a little sad and all I mean he was my dad."  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry Nate."  
  
"Yea well me and Hales have to go back to tree hill to help my mom plan the funeral and to hear his will being read."   
  
"Oh. He has a will?"   
  
"Yea surprising I know. Well I got to go just wanted to let you know since he is your dad also."  
  
"Yea thanks Nate. Sorry."  
  
"Its ok, talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye." Luke said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What are you sorry about babe?" brook asked.  
  
"Dan died."  
  
"Oh my god! How is Nate?"  
  
"He said that he was ok, just a little sad I mean it was his dad, but he did push him to far and all that stuff. His voice sounded emotionless."  
  
"Wow, poor Nate. When's the funeral?"  
  
"I'm not sure why?"   
  
"I think we should go. I know that you didn't like him but we should at least pay our respects and it will be good for Nathan."  
  
"Fine." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Brook and Lucas were packing and getting ready to go to Tree Hill when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Brook its Peyton. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me or something."  
  
"I'd love to if Lucas and I weren't going back to Tree Hill."  
  
"Oh. Wait a sec, why are you going back home?"  
  
"Dan died so we are to the funeral and for Nathan."  
  
"Oh my god! Poor Nate!"   
  
"Yea well I have to go we are leaving soon."  
  
"Ok c~ya later Brook." Peyton said hanging up the phone as Jake came into the room.  
  
"Hey Peyton. What's wrong?" Jake asked seeing a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Dan died."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I called Brook to see if she wanted to do something and she said that they are going back to Tree Hill for the funeral.  
  
"That's terrible how is Nate?"  
  
"Brook said he said that he was ok but a little sad."   
  
"Poor Nate."  
  
"Yea. I think we should go back for the funeral, Nate will need some friendly faces."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. My parents want to see Jenny and we can take a break from classes for a couple of days."  
  
"Yea, well I'm gonna go pack."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**in Tree Hill the next day**  
  
Nathan and Haley woke up but didn't hear Audrey crying . They went into the room where she was sleeping and found Deb holding the sleeping baby.  
  
"Its nice to have a little baby around here again." Deb said noticing Nathan and Haley walking into the room "I forgot what is was like to have a little baby around. I needed something to take my mind off dan's death. I know that we were divorced but we had some happy moments early in our marriage."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day they went to the reading of the will. It was just Haley, Nathan Deb, and Keith, they left Audrey with Karen.   
  
"So we are here to read the will of Dan Scott." the layer said. "Well lets not waist anytime.   
  
To my brother Keith I leave my car dealership along with the body shop.  
  
To my son Nathan, I leave my beach house and a sum of $5000, the rest of it shall go to Deb along with all of my other belongings."  
  
"Did that say he gives me the beach house and $5000?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes it did."   
  
"Oh" was all Nathan could say he was surprised that he would even leave him anything especially after he chose to stay with his mom over him and that he got a restraining order against him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days had past and it was the day of the funeral. The whole town was at the church almost, which surprised Nathan. The funeral had begun and Nathan had stayed strong. After a while he couldn't hold tears in any longer. Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks. Haley looked over and saw the tears falling. She squeezed his hand gently to let him know that she was there for him. Nathan looked down at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back and then turned back to face the front of the church. After they the procession out of the church Haley turned to Nathan and wiped the tears from his face and kissed him.  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
"I know Hales, I know."  
  
They then walked out of the church hand in hand. The then went to the graveyard and buried Dan. After the graveyard they all went back to deb's house. They were all there eating and talking when Haley decided to go talk to Nathan who was outside. She walked out and saw Nathan standing there   
  
"Hey babe, how ya doing?" Haley asked as she came outside.  
  
"Ok." Nathan replied.  
  
Haley walked over to where Nathan was standing.  
  
"What do you have behind your back?" Nathan asked seeing Haley holding something behind her back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes you do, you are holding something can tell you are. And times you can't lie to me."  
  
"Alright fine ya wanna know what I have behind my back?" she asked and Nathan nodded. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hales what do you have behind your back?" Nathan asked as Haley threw a water balloon at him.  
  
"You did not just do that!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"I didn't? Cause I thought that I did." Haley said leaning down and picking up another water balloon and throwing it at him.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" he said as he started to chase her around the yard. He then found a water balloon that was in the grass and threw it at her. "Are these hidden all around the yard?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yup. You looked so sad so I decided to come up with a way to cheer you up. And then I thought water balloons for some odd reason so I came and hid them all around the yard." Haley laughed throwing another balloon at him.  
  
"That's not fair you know where all the balloons are hidden!"   
  
"I do not! Ok well maybe I do but not all of them." Haley said walking over to Nathan and kissing him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hales. Thanks for this."   
  
"Your welcome."   
  
They then broke away and Nathan popped a balloon right on Haley's head. They were out there for a little while until all the balloons were gone. They then went inside and were soaking wet. When they got in everyone looked at them like they were crazy.   
  
"Guys why are you all wet?" Lucas asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Well we had a water balloon fight." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Ok...why?"   
  
"Because Nathan was sad so I decided to attack him with water balloons!" Haley laughed.   
  
"Ok you two are crazy you know that right?"   
  
"Yup. Well I'm going to go upstairs to go get changed." Haley said as she walked towards the stairs to get changed.   
  
"Well I am gonna go get out of these wet clothes." Nathan said following Haley upstairs.  
  
Nathan got to there room and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Thank you." he said pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I really needed that."   
  
"Your welcome." Haley said pulling away.   
  
"Ya know they all think that we are crazy."   
  
"What else is new?" Haley laughed.  
  
They got changed and went back downstairs where everyone else was. After a little while they heard Audrey start to cry.   
  
"I'll be right back"Haley said going upstairs to get the baby. "Hey baby girl!" Haley said.  
  
She took her out of her crib and brought her downstairs where everyone else was.  
  
"Sorry Luke you can't hold her." Haley laughed as Lucas opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Not fair!" he complained.   
  
"Hey Audrey!" Nathan said taking her from Haley's arms.   
  
"She is such a good baby!" Brook said as they all sat in the living room after all the people had left.   
  
"Yea, she is." Haley said smiling at Nathan and Audrey.  
  
"I want one! Luke I want a baby!" Brook said.  
  
"Brook we aren't even married yet so don't even start to think about a baby."  
  
"I can't even think about it? Geez! All I said is that I want one I never said right now but NOOO I'm not allowed to have one cause Luke is being me to me!" brook said acting like a little kid who couldn't have something they wanted.  
  
"Brook your acting like a little kid." Haley laughed.  
  
"I know!" brook laughed as the gang all sat there and talked for the rest of the night. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
The gang was all back at school and Nathan was back to his old self. When Nathan and Haley were in classes they would get Peyton, brook Jake or Lucas to watch Audrey. They didn't have many classes at the same time so who ever didn't have a class would watch her.   
  
It had been three weeks since they had gotten back from Tree Hill and Jake and Peyton were going out to celebrate their anniversary and Nathan and Haley had offered to watch jenny for them.   
  
"Hey guys!" Haley said as she let them into their apartment.  
  
"Hey Hales thanks for watching jenny for us." Jake said.  
  
"No problem. Well you better get going."   
  
"Yea. Thanks Hales. Cya Hales. We wont won't be late." Peyton said as they walked out the door.   
  
"She doesn't suspect a thing does she?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Not a thing." Haley laughed. "I can't believe it! They have been dating for how long and they both love each other, she has to be suspecting a proposal soon."  
  
"Well who knows."   
  
Jake and Peyton when to a little restaurant were they had dinner. After they ate they decided to go for a walk. They walked to a near by park where the took Jenny to play sometimes. They sat on a bench and were talking.   
  
"Happy anniversary!" Jake said kissing her.  
  
"Happy anniversary to you too." she said kissing him back. " I think we should go get Jenny, it's getting late." Peyton said.  
  
"Hold on Peyt. You know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Peyton will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Of coarse I will marry you Jake!" Peyton said pulling Jake into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Great!" Jake said slipping a diamond engagement ring onto her finger. They sat there for a couple more minutes enjoying each others company which was finally broken by Peyton.  
  
"I think we should go get jenny and I'll have to call brook because if I don't you know that she will kill me." Peyton laughed..  
  
"Yea lets go, I don't want her to kill you." Jake laughed. As they walked back to their car and drove to Haley and Nathan's apartment.   
  
Nathan and Haley's apartment  
  
"where are they!?" Haley asked.  
  
"Hales chill they will be here soon!" Nathan said.  
  
"I know! I just wanna hear what happened!"   
  
"Well if he did propose yet she is probably on the phone with brook." Nathan said as they heard an knock on the door.  
  
"Yay! They're back!" Haley said jumping up and running to the door.  
  
"Hey Hales how was jenny?" Jake asked.   
  
"She was fine now where is Peyton?!"   
  
"On the phone with brook."   
  
"See! I told ya!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Peyton said walking into the room. "We got engaged!"   
  
"We know! Jake told us! Now lemme see the ring!" Haley said.  
  
"Did everyone besides me know?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Yea well everyone besides brook, she can not keep a secret." Jake laughed.  
  
"Yea well we have to get going." Jake said as he picked up a sleeping jenny in his arms.  
  
"By guys!" Haley said as they walked out of the apartment. 


	8. chapterr 8

Chapter 8  
  
It was the next day and Haley and Nathan were up sitting in bed and talking.  
  
"We have to celebrate!" Haley said.  
  
"Celebrate what?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nate! Peyton and Jake just got engaged, what do you think we should celebrate?"  
  
"Oh! That!"  
  
"Yea that! Well I think that we should all like go out to eat or something."  
  
"Good idea, well I think that you should go call everyone!"   
  
"Why do I have to call everyone?"  
  
"Because, umm...I ah...um, I am going to go make...ah...reservations somewhere?"   
  
"Trying to save your ass there?"   
  
"Yup." Nathan laughed as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Um to check on Audrey?"  
  
"Um I don't think so, I'll check on her you will go make those reservations!"   
  
"Fine! Where should I make them?"  
  
"Uh I don't care just somewhere nice."   
  
"Ok."  
  
Haley got up off the bed and walked into her daughter's room. She found her still asleep laying there looking like a little angel. She kissed her forehead then walked out of the room and into the livingroom. She picked up the phone and was about to call Brook when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey tutor girl."  
  
"Hey Brook, you haven't called me tutor girl since high school."  
  
"I know! But I was bored and I felt like calling you tutor girl."  
  
"Ok. Well I was just about to call you, Nate and I have decided that we are all going to go out to celebrate Jake and Peyton's engagement."   
  
"Oh my god! We so should!"  
  
"Well Nate is making reservations for tonight."  
  
"Ok when and where?"   
  
"Um hold on lemme ask. Nate where and when are we going out?"   
  
"6:30 at the little restaurant on spruce ave, I forget the name of it."  
  
"Good one Nate. Brook?"  
  
"Yea?" brook said.  
  
"Its at 6:30 at the little restaurant on spruce ave."   
  
"Ok well we shall see you then!"   
  
"Bye!" Haley hung up the phone then went to call Peyton and Jake.  
  
"Hello?!" Peyton answered.  
  
"Wow Peyt! You seem happy!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Good point! Well we are all going out to dinner tonight at 6:30 at the little restaurant on spruce ave. so we will see you three later tonight!"  
  
"Sounds like fun! Well I have to go we are taking jenny to the playground! See ya later!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Nathan asked sitting next to Haley on the couch.  
  
"I don't know what are you making?"   
  
"Ah cereal, unless you want me to burn the apartment down."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Haley laughed, "and if you did burn the apartment you would be dead!" 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
it was around 6 o'clock and everyone decided to meet down at the restaurant around 6:15. When they all got there they went in and were seated right away.   
  
"So have you guys chosen a date yet?" Haley asked while she put Audrey into a highchair.   
  
"We got engaged last night." Peyton laughed.  
  
"Good point! How about you two?"Haley asked Brook and Lucas.  
  
"Not sure exactly, all we know is the beginning of September."  
  
"Oh my god! Yay!! I can't wait! I love weddings!" Haley said.  
  
"Hello my name is Thomas and I will be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?"  
  
As soon as they ordered Audrey started to cry.  
  
"Aw come here baby." Haley said picking Audrey up. " she needs her diaper changed. I'll be right back."  
  
"Peyton I have to go to the bathroom." jenny said pulling on Peyton's sleeve.   
  
"Ok. I'll take you to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh Luke I want one!" Brook said.  
  
"Want one of what?" Lucas asked.  
  
"A kid! I feel so left out! Peyton has jenny and Hales has Audrey and I don't have any! I wanna baby!"  
  
"Not this again!" Lucas said under his breath. "Brook we aren't even married yet."  
  
"I know but I still want one."  
  
"What do you want?" Haley asked as she, Audrey, Peyton, and jenny.  
  
"A baby. I'm the only one who doesn't have a kid."  
  
"Brook, I want kids too, but right now we are still in college and we aren'y married yet."  
  
"Well after we are married we are having kids."  
  
"Ya know what. I have an idea." Haley said. "Nathan and I are going out Monday and we won't be back until real late so why don't you and Luke watch Audrey over night and see what it is really like to have a kid around."  
  
"Oh yes we should! Luke please!! Can we? Please she is such an angel. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Yay! This is going to be fun!"  
  
'That's what you think.' Haley thought to herself.  
  
dinner ended and they all went home. When Brook and Lucas got home, Brook was too excited to go to sleep.  
  
"Oh my god!! I can't wait we get to watch Audrey!! His is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Brook, if you don't go to sleep then you will be to tired to watch Audrey."  
  
"Good point. Well I'm going to bed now! Night Luke!"  
  
"Night brook."  
  
at Nathan's and Haley's apartment  
  
"Hales what are we doing Monday?" Nathan asked when they got home.  
  
"Well Audrey is going over Brook and Lucas' house, and I will finally be able to get a full night of sleep."  
  
"Oh so you asked Brook to watch Audrey so that you could get some sleep? And all this time I thought you wanted to spend time with me! I feel so loved."  
  
"Why would I want to spend time with you? Haley laughed?  
  
"Because you love me and I am the greatest person ever!"  
  
"Sure! That's what you think."  
  
"That's not what I think that's what I know!"   
  
"Ok whatever you say. Well I am going to bed. night!" Haley laughed as she walked towards their room.  
  
the rest of the weekend had past and Monday had finally come.  
  
"We get to watch Audrey today!" brook said jumping up and down.  
  
"Brook chill you don't wanna scare Audrey when she gets here."  
  
"I wont don't worry."  
  
Luke was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"YAY! AUDREY IS HERE!" brook said running towards the door. "I get to watch Audrey! Yay!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Haley said as she brought Audrey in the door.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"What are you guys doing today?"  
  
"Luke and I are taking her shopping!"   
  
"WHAT?! You better not corrupt my daughter!" Nathan said.  
  
"Aw why not Nate? Corrupting the youth of America is fun!" Brook laughed.  
  
"It may be fun but not with my daughter!" Nathan said.  
  
"We are going shopping?!" Luke said opening his mouth for the first time.   
  
"Yes Luke we are going shopping. And don't try to get out of it cause you are coming with me weather you want to or not!"  
  
"Sucks for you man but you have to go to make sure Brook doesn't corrupt my daughter." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Well we have to go we don't want to be late. Haley laughed pulling Nathan out of the door. 


	10. chapter 10

hey its short i kno but i been gettin a lot of replies of people who want me to update so here is an i'll try to update soon.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Come on Brook we have been here for three hours can we please go home."  
  
"Fine. But only because Audrey has fallen asleep."   
  
Luke and Brook left the mall ready to go home with so much stuff, and surprisingly none of it was for Brook. Luke made sure that Brook didn't corrupt his niece but when Luke was in the bathroom, Brook ran back to a store and bought a cute outfit that Luke wouldn't let her buy, when he was there. When they got home they put Audrey in bed and then went to watch TV.  
  
"Today was fun!" Brook said.  
  
"Ye sure for you maybe."   
  
You know you had fun, admit it!"   
  
"Yea only because I got to play with Audrey the whole time."   
  
"Ya know you will make a great father."  
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
"Nothing, don't worry I'm not pregnant, all I'm saying is that you will make a great dad."  
  
"And you will make a great mother."  
  
"I feel sorta bad for lying to Brook and Luke." Haley said as she and Nathan laid on their bed talking.  
  
"Yea, well now at least we get to spend some time together."  
  
"Who said I wanted to spend time with you?" Haley laughed.  
  
"You know you wanna spend time with me, you love me to much to not want to." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yea your right, I do!"   
  
"I knew it!" 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Hey guys." Haley said as they went to pick up Audrey from Brook and Lucas' the next morning. "How was she?"   
  
"She was a perfect angel. She slept the entire night." Brook said as she brought Audrey into the room.  
  
"She never sleeps the entire night without waking up! This is so not fair!"   
  
"Yes it is! I'm her aunt so she'll sleep all night for me, but you are her parents so she wont sleep all night for you."   
  
"Ok whatever you say Brook." Nathan laughed. "But we have to get going."  
  
"Ok. Luke help Nathan carry Audrey's stuff out to the car."  
  
"Brook we only brought one bag, I think I can handle it." Nathan said.  
  
"I don't think so Nate she went crazy in the mall yesterday and bought like everything in sight."  
  
"Great! The last thing she needs more clothes."   
  
"Hey you can never have too much clothes." Brook laughed as Nathan and Lucas went to get all of Audrey's things.  
  
"Haley remind me to kill her. Look at all these bags!"   
  
"Nathan chill, its just clothes and its not like she spent your money. Just wait for when Audrey gets older and wants to go shopping, then she'll be spending all your money." Haley laughed.  
  
"Great! I cant wait!" Nathan said sarcastically.   
  
They packed all of Audrey's things into the car, said their good byes then Nathan and Haley were off for home.  
  
"Brook is crazy! Audrey doesn't need anymore clothes! She isn't even one yet!" Nathan complained as they looked at all of the things Brook got Audrey.  
  
"You are crazy! Look at it this way, now you wont have to buy any clothes for her for a little while, well until she grows anyways."  
  
"And that matters why?"   
  
"You wont have to go shopping for a while."  
  
"Remind me to thank brook!"  
  
"Ok." Haley laughed. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The rest of the school year had past and the gang were done their first year at college. Summer was here and Lucas, and Brook, and Peyton and Jake decided to have a double wedding. Brook and Peyton decided that they both wanted Haley as their maid of honor and Lucas and Jake both wanted Nathan as their best man. Brook and Peyton looked beautiful in their dresses and left both Luke and Jake speechless. The ceremony was beautiful, Karen cried. Afterwards they headed to the reception. Lucas and Brook shared their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott, then Jake and Peyton shared their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Jake Jagelski.  
  
After everyone ate they were all dancing and having a good time.  
  
"Nate I have something to tell you." Haley said as they danced to a slow song.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"   
  
"No," Haley laughed, "nothings wrong its good news."  
  
"Ok well what is it?"  
  
"Well I'm pregnant."  
  
"Were going to have another baby?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is great news!." Nathan said pulling her into his arms and spinning around.   
  
Peyton and Brook both saw Nathan spin Haley around and were wondering what was going on because they had stopped dancing a few minutes ago. They both stopped dancing with Jake and Lucas and walked over to where Nathan and Haley were.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Peyton asked. "You guys stopped dancing then you were spinning around?"  
  
"Should we tell them?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Brook.  
  
"Well we are going to have a baby!" Haley smiled.  
  
"Oh my god! Hales that's great news! Congratulation guys!!" Brook said hugging Nathan and Haley.  
  
"Yea you guys that's great news!!" Peyton said hugging the couple.   
  
"What's going on over here?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yea you two just stopped dancing with us then walked away." Jake said.  
  
"Well Nate and Hales have great news!" Peyton said.  
  
"Yea? What's this great news Hales?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well Nate and I are going to have a baby!"   
  
"That's great news Hales! Congrats!" Lucas hugged Haley and gave Nathan a "manly hug."  
  
"That's great guys!" Jake said doing the same.   
  
They all sat there talking and having a great time. 


	13. chapter 13the end

hey ya'll here is the end i'm glad ya'll like my fic. well this last chapter jumps a lot well i hope yalike it tell me your thoughts!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
it had been a couple of days since Nathan told Haley about the baby and they decided they should tell Audrey. Audrey was only a year old but they thought they should at least tell her.  
  
"Mommy!" Audrey said happily as Haley entered the apartment.  
  
"Hey Audrey." Haley said picking her up. "Let's go find daddy."  
  
They walked into the kitchen where they found 'daddy' sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"We found him Haley laughed.  
  
"Daddy!" Audrey laughed as Haley put her down.  
  
"Hey baby girl."   
  
"She's not going to be the baby for much longer." Haley laughed.  
  
"Your right. Audrey mommy and I have something to tell you." Nathan said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Pretty soon you are going to have a baby brother or sister."  
  
"Baby?" Audrey said sliding off Nathan's lap and giving her baby doll to Haley.  
  
"Yes baby." Haley replied.  
  
five months later (Haley is now 6 months pregnant.)  
  
Nathan and Haley were at they doctor's office for their monthly check up. They were about to find out the sex of the baby.  
  
"Ok your baby is healthy. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes please." Haley replied.  
  
"Ok. It looks like your baby is a boy." the doctor said after a second or two.  
  
"We're going to have a boy!" Nathan said excitedly.  
  
"Wes we are and he is going to be just like his daddy." Haley replied giving Nathan a kiss.  
  
3 months later  
  
it was a sunny day in February and Haley was due soon. Everyone was over Nathan and Haley's apartment hanging out. They were all watching Cinderella with Audrey when Haley's water broke.  
  
"Oh my god! My water just broke!" Haley said  
  
"Ok Brook you get Haley's bag, Jake you get the car." Nathan said throwing his car keys at him. " Luke you watch you watch Audrey for us, thanks." Nathan said as he helped haled out to the car with Brook coming behind them.  
  
"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN NATHAN! I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Haley screamed.  
  
"Ok Haley all I need is one more big push and you will have your son. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...push." the doctor said  
  
"Ahh!" Haley screamed.  
  
"Ok Haley you have a beautiful boy!" the doctor said handing the baby to a nurse so she could clean him up.  
  
"You did it Hales, great job." Nathan said kissing her forehead.   
  
"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked bringing him over.  
  
"Yes." Haley smiled. "He's beautiful Nate." Haley smiled.  
  
"He is, just like his mommy." Nathan said looking down on his wife and baby boy.  
  
"He needs a name."  
  
"He does. What should we name him?"  
  
"Well I like the name chase."  
  
"How about Chase Matthew Scott?"  
  
"I like it." Haley smiled not taking her eyes off Chase. "Where is Audrey? I wanna see her and I want her to see her baby brother."  
  
"She is with Brook and Luke. Do you want me to call them?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back."  
  
Nathan walked out of the hospital to make the phone call. On his way out he was passing the waiting room he heard someone yell then felt something on his leg.  
  
"Daddy!" Audrey yelled hugging his leg.   
  
"Hey baby girl!" Nathan said picking her up."   
  
"Hey Nate how is she?" Lucas asked as they all walked over to where they were.  
  
"Haley and Chase are fine."  
  
"Chase! Aw that's such a cute name!" Brook said.  
  
"Can we see them?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Well right now she wants to see Audrey then you guys can come see them."  
  
"Ok." they said as Nathan walked back to Haley's room with Audrey.  
  
"Mommy!" Audrey said as she came into the room.  
  
"Hey Audrey! Come here I want you to meet someone." Haley said with Chase still in her arms. "Audrey this is Chase your baby brother."   
  
"Baby." Audrey said.  
  
"Yes baby." Haley laughed.  
  
5 years later  
  
"Mommy! Chase took my Barbie!"a six year old Audrey yelled as she came into the kitchen   
  
"She took my basketball first!" said a five year old Chase.  
  
"Audrey give him back his basketball and Chase give her back her Barbie."  
  
"Mommy will you play basketball with me?"   
  
"Not right now Chase go ask daddy."   
  
"Ask daddy what? Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen giving his wife a kiss.   
  
"Play basketball with me daddy!" Chase said pulling on Nathan's pant leg.  
  
"I'll play after dinner."  
  
"Dinner won't be ready for another hour, go play ball." Haley laughed.   
  
"Ok lets go." Nathan said as Chase pulled him out to the backyard and Audrey went back to her Barbie dolls.  
  
Haley sat at the kitchen table thinking about her life. They had graduated college and moved into the beach house. They both had great jobs and were raising two beautiful kids. She could help but think how wonderful her life actually was.  
  
THE END!! 


	14. an

hey everyone! im glad you liked the ending someone asked for me to do a sequel well, this is a sequel to Love and Basketball and im getting bored with this storyline well i hope you enjoy my other fics  
  
Against All Odds  
  
The Harsh Road of Love  
  
A Secret Love   
  
they are all naleys (im a huge naley fan if you haddn't figured that out lol) well i have to go please read my other fics and reply thanks for your replies!   
  
3 Caitie 


End file.
